Data analytics are an important part of running a data driven computing platform. However, there are many cases where the data is inappropriate for storage. In some cases, the information is sensitive and an operator would not want to store such information. Storing such information may violate the trust of involved parties or create an information liability. In some cases, the data cannot be stored to maintain compliance with regulations. For example, personal medical information may not be allowed to be stored when building a HIPAA compliant application. Thus, there is a need in the data management field to create a new and useful method and system for applying data retention policies in a computing platform. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.